Of Men, Mer, and Daedra
by intothelight001
Summary: The dragonborn has become the object of Azura's desire, but Nocturnal won't let that attachment go unchallenged.


**Okay, I've spent enough time sitting on this and I'm just too lazy to go over it again to see if everything is satisfactory and well written enough. If you see any issues, point them out. I'll try to get around to editing this as well as my previous story.**

**The story itself follows my previous TES oneshot format to some extent. I tried to keep the dovahkiin as ambiguous as possible (aside from being a male, for obvious reasons), so tell me if that worked out well. The noticeable difference in this is that I tried for a 3rd person view (as opposed to 2nd) and I have to agree with my reviewers, it does come out a lot better.**

**So enjoy and don't forget to drop a review. All usual disclaimers apply.**

* * *

A loud thud shuddered through the rooms of Heljarchen Hall. The dragonborn felt no small amount of relief at the sound of the house's doors shutting, shielding his tired body from the harsh elements of the Pale. Were it not for his business in the northern hold, he would have much rather preferred to be somewhere else in the province, in some other house of his, but at present it would do.

That thought humored him slightly – the sheer ludicrousy of how he'd managed to acquire deeds to three prime pieces of land and build residences on each. Sometimes, the dovahkiin felt as if his life were something out of a fantasy book. The sheer number of adventures he'd been on since his escape from Helgen sure suggested as much.

Safely storing his arms and garments away, the dragonborn slipped into some more comfortable clothing – a simple semiformal garb, grabbed a book off of its shelf, and took a seat by the fire of the hearth. His fingers slid over the old binding before he cracked the cover open. _"The Doors of Oblivion"_, it read. It told of a topic that was often on the adventurer's mind: the Daedra. How many had sought out his help? How many had he given it to? He had lost count, or perhaps chose not to in the first place. Some of the tasks requested were extreme, to say the least.

Yet they had proved helpful, possibly indispensable, on many a quest. The power that they could bestow were, at times, necessary. The memoires of Solstheim and his dealings with Hermaeus Mora were a testimate to this fact. To that end, the dragonborn had taken to studying and gaining knowledge of those beings not of Nirn during his spare time. This particular book he had read through many a time. Even so, there had to be some more knowledge he could gleam from those that had came before.

Once again, he read through the text. Once again, he was met with the vivid description of the realm of Moonshadow. Once again, he thought of Azura and of the quest that lead to him becoming her champion. She was one of the few Daedra that had asked of him a fairly simple and morally right task. Her capacity for benevolence was something of merit to him.

Not that morality was something that could be easily applied to daedra. Azura's sister, Nocturnal was a good example of this. He couldn't rightly call her evil, like he could Molag Bal or Mehrunes Dagon. She didn't act for the sake of any notion of good or evil, but what she wanted. In some ways, he could respect that just as much as Azura's _justice._

The dragonborn lost his thoughts in the book, the passage of time a fleeting notion amidst the words and his thoughts.

* * *

In another realm, another being was also captive to ignorance of time, though not of her choosing.

Azura sighed, standing on a cliff overlooking the colorful vistas of Moonshadow – her plane of oblivion. The land was beautiful, filled with breathtaking horizons, colorful plant life and a shimmering city of silver. It was her personification of perfection.

Yet in her visits to Nirn, she grew envious of the world's unique features. It wasn't a perfect plane of existence where everything was conjured to her desires. It was in almost all ways imperfect, but the rest shone all the brighter for it. She grew to adore the way its volatile nature caused constant change; the change of day to night, summer to winter, the shift of power among men and mer.

And more than that, she adored those who embraced such difficulties. Who, in spite of the challenge – or possibly because of it, became more than their lot in life would make them to be. She had the fortune of being created daedra. Men and mer had to make do with their limitations, yet some didn't let that stop them (even if most of those that pushed forward did so with less than pure intentions).

Her adoration had most recently directed itself to her newest champion. The one that had sought her out and cleansed her star. Though his rite of birth denied her knowledge of whether his intentions were pure or not, she was none the less drawn to the strength he exuded. It had led her to keep tabs on him. With her limited connection to Nirn, she watched the man's exploits, constantly impressed with how the world shaped itself around him.

Azura often wondered what it would be like to enjoy his company. She'd had the thought before. There had been other Champions of Tamreal that had caught her attention, one that had been directly involved with the fate of her tribunal. She had never chosen to act on those impulses, she was daedra and they were mortal.

This one however, felt different. She was unsure if it was his dragon blood that was the source of her infatuation, but it was undeniable that her thoughts drifted to him more than they had any other mortal. He was the source of feelings within her that even other daedra hadn't been able to stir.

Of course, there existed one impossible hurdle to indulging in her fantasies. He resided in Nirn, she in oblivion. She was not like some of the other daedric princes. She had no direct access to Nirn save for Vvardenfell, which lied in clotting piles of ash. Though other's had entered of their own means, she did not actively practice such a power. To prepare such a thing would take much longer than the man's lifespan would allow for. Her thoughts would always remain a fantasy.

'_Fantasy isn't so bad,' _the daedric prince thought, distant admiration had its own rewards. She conjured a window into Nirn to view the goings of her favored mortal, relaxed by a crackling fireside. Though she admired him for his willpower and ability to make his desires a reality, she was somewhat pleased to see him settled down in his home; enjoying the simple pleasures that only those with a finite life could truly understand.

So wrapped up in thought was Azura that she didn't notice the appearance of another in her realm until they finally announced their arrival.

"And what might it be that has my sister so wrapped up that she can't even spare me a greeting?" Nocturnal mocked, her hands wresting on her hips.

"Ahh!" Azura slipped, turning to see her sister. "W-why hello Nocturnal, whatever brings you to Moonshadow?" Nocturnal let a sly grin slip.

"I just wished to check in," the daedra of night stated. "I might ask, however, what has my sister so busy she didn't notice me entering her realm of oblivion?" Not waiting for a reply, she took a peak over Azura's shoulder. Her smile turned somewhat sour. "And now I might ask what interest you have with one of my Nightingales?"

Azura's shock quickly turned into no small measure of embarrassment at being caught. How would she explain her interest in a mortal's life? She had no reason to follow the life of a resident of Skyrim, her claim was to the dunmer of Morrowind.

She hastily began thinking up excuses until she noticed Nocturnal's negative disposition. It finally registered that her sister hadn't said those words with her normal teasing attitude (at least that was the normal attitude when the sisters were alone), but with something akin to disdain, _jealousy?_

"I might ask what business it is of yours who I chose to watch?" Azura countered. An offense, rather than a defense, would probably work better in keeping her infatuation secret.

"It's none of mine until that person is someone I have a claim to." Nocturnal stated. The sister of night couldn't quite tell why she was displeased that Azura was watching over this man. He was after all, much more than her Nightingale. Yet, seeing the other daera actively take an interest in his life caused a discomfort she couldn't quite place.

"Ahh," Azura started, closing the portal she had used to watch upon the dragonborn. "But you see, I have a claim to him as well. He has become the bearer of my star, and thus my champion."

"Hmm," the other pouted. "You may have granted him use of your glorified soul gem, but he has become a watcher of my sepulcher. I have claim to him beyond death."

"Ahh, but I think Hircine would disagree with you there," the sister of dawn and dusk countered. "I believe he has a claim to the dragonborn's afterlife as well."

"Please, he slayed the hagravens and descended into the tomb of Ysgramor. He is cured of Lycanthropy." Nocturnal replied, quickly becoming impatient of this back and forth.

"You know as well as I that we are unable to see into that tomb. We have no way of knowing if he was among those cured." Nocturnal inwardly cursed at Azura's words. They rang true, and the other sister knew it.

"That doesn't change the fact that I have more claim to him than you." Nocturnal finally said. Yes, this was odd. Why did she feel so defensive about this topic?

"In the afterlife, maybe. But I have every right to be interested in the goings of his mortal life, and as far as I can tell he is very well and alive right now," Azura quipped. "Besides, I'm sure he thinks much more highly of me than you. After all, I haven't attempted to rob him of his true home in the afterlife like you have." The daedra didn't know why, but she couldn't resist adding that jibe in.

"I robbed the man of nothing. He wished for power to vanquish an enemy of his, and I obliged him with a contract. His acceptance is hardly my fault." Nocturnal waved her off.

"Yet you still benefitted from the removal of one of your problematic followers," Azura countered. "At least our agreement was of mutual benefit. Yes, I'm quite sure that he much prefers the role as my champion compared to the burden that comes with being yours."

"Hmm, is that a challenge I hear?" Nocturnal unconsciously licked her lips.

"Please, such a challenge would have no way of resolving. He is mortal, we are daedra. We could hardly bring him here to settle this debate." Azura unintentionally voiced her inward turmoil. Had she had the means to settle this debate, it never would have happened in the first place.

Nocturnal quickly regained her position of power in the debate. "Ahh, you may have placed such limits on your power, but don't put me in the same category," the daedra light magika in her palm for emphasis. "I, for one, haven't restricted myself from the mortal realm." Those words set alight a spark in the whole of Azura's being, and she did her best to tame fire that began to grow.

"Well then," Azura smiled. "I guess a challenge has been issued."

* * *

The dovahkiin had begun to nod off when a strong aura of magika manifested nearby, followed by the reverberation of a portal conjuring behind him. His senses went into full alert as he spun around, throwing the book to the side and raising out of his chair in one fluid motion.

"_Come, dovahkiin, there is something I require of you." _A familiar voice rang out of the portal. Nocturnal's, if he recalled. His anxiety quenched itself slightly, now aware of the source of the foreign power. He was about to go to his quarters to gear up when she spoke again. _"You will not need to waste time with such items. Come, quickly."_ His eyes flickered in thought for a moment before he obeyed, stepping into the gate to oblivion.

* * *

The fire in Azura's eyes flared when she saw her object of infatuation step through the portal from Nirn to her realm of Moonshadow. He was just as spectacular in her realm as he was in hers. Nocturnal similarly felt pleased to see her Nightingale heed her call.

The dragonbron, however, was trying to center himself in the new environment. His inspections of the shimmering, techniclored plant life and the vast vista outstretched beyond lead him to believe he was no longer in Nirn. No, this must have been Moonshadow.

Which is why he was only slightly surprised to see not only Nocturnal, but Azura as well, standing before him. Surely, the lord of this plane of oblivion would be here as well. "You called?" He questioned, finally.

Nocturnal didn't wait for Azura to get the chance to lead this conversation. "Ahh, yes. You have been summoned, champion, because we have reached an impasse."

"And what would that be?" The dragonborn asked, folding his arms. Daedra were very enigmatic things, but even to this extent came as something of a surprise to him

"My sister here seems to have taken a shine towards you," she ignored the look that Azura gave her at those words. "And refuses to acknowledge the claim I have to you. I simply need to show her that you are rightfully mine." The daedra gave him an ominous wink, much to the dragonborn's trepidation.

"Might I inquire as to what you me—" his words were cut short as the lady of night pulled him in, her hands cupping his face, her lips silencing his question with a kiss.

Azura's embarrassment turned to vehemence at her sister's actions. T-The… the wench! To so casually preform such an action. And with _her _champion, nonetheless. Admittedly, she had hoped his visit would lead to such actions eventually, but the woman didn't think it would happen so quickly, and with _Nocturnal_, no less.

The dovahkiin stood shocked as Nocturnal fervently pressed her lips to his. He wasn't sure the right way to handle this situation. Could one simply reject the whims of a daedra? Did he want to? He had precious time to think before he felt arms wrap around him from behind. The soft whisper "Two can play at that game," came from Azura's lips – no doubt directed at Nocturnal – to indicate who the new intruder was.

She wasted little time talking, and instead began nibbling on the dragonborn's neck, inciting a soft groan from him into Nocturnal's lips. The sound brought a small amount of ire to the Night Mistress' face, the fact that her sister had provoked a sound out of him before her. Not content to let Azura get ahead, the daedra forcefully deepened the kiss, surprising the male in front of her.

Not stopping there, she took a hand from his face and wrapped it around his, leading it to her breast. With little tact, the daedric prince coaxed him into placing it upon her. She sighed when he finally obliged, though he did little other than rest it there, However, the fact that the dragonborn was finally starting to respond to her assault on his mouth gave her some amount of pride.

The dragonborn would have been absolutely stunned by the feeling of Nocturnal's bosom under his fingertips – even if separated by a thin robe, had Azura not still been working magic from behind him. While Nocturnal was forward with her actions, the other sister seemed much more demure. He hadn't noticed that her hands had worked their way under his tunic until he felt fingertips graze over a nipple. He could barely register her removing the item amongst the feeling of her sucking on his pulse, nor capably register the feeling of her cool hands running against his abdomen amongst the way she breathed into his ear when she came up from her suckling.

It wasn't until her petit hand snaked its way under his trousers that he finally diverted the rest of his attention away from both her surface actions as well as Nocturnal (much to the latter daedra's chargin) to let out a long shudder.

"Now now, sister," Nocturnal chided, trying to keep her cool. "Try not to scare the poor man away. Your advances may be too much for him." Azura chuckled at the comment.

"My, Nocturnal. I'm simply trying to enjoy myself, seeing as how you got to begin before me." She put an edge to her words by stroking against the head of the dragonborn's, by now, fully hard cock. The action caused him to shudder again.

Gaining some sense of control, the dovahkiin spoke. "Y-you two still haven't really explained what's going on." He managed to pant out, his eyes shut as he tried to make heads and tales of the situation.

"You see, my champion," Azura whispered into his ear. "We were having a bit of a dispute as to who you must favor more, and wanted to find out." She moved her hand from his head to the shaft, circling her fingers around it. "Nocturnal, it seems, wanted to go about it this way to find out." She slowly began stroking.

"Not that you seem to be minding." Nocturnal observed. She wasn't sure whether to be amused by how Azura tried to approach the situation, or aggravated.

"Of course not," Azura responded. "In fact, I'm grateful for the opportunity." Finally, her hand retreated from his trousers, the two daedric sisters slowly withdrawing from their assault.

The dragonborn took a moment to organize his thoughts. When he looked up, he found himself not atop the vibrant cliff-side that he had been summoned to, but inside something resembling royal bed chambers. How had they teleported him here? Azura let out a slight giggle at his thinly veiled confusion. "This is a much better place to conduct the test, no?" She set her hand against his chest and pushed until he fell onto the foot of the bed.

The sister of dusk and dawn began to return to her previous interaction with him when a hand fell on her shoulder. "I think you got enough time with his asset. Now it's my turn." Nocturnal spoke.

"Very well," Azura ceded. "I suppose I shall once again find other ways to occupy myself.

The dragonborn had little time to think before Nocturnal's hands wrapped around the hem of his pants and undergarments, pulling them down with one quick motion. She smiled in anticipation, dropping to her knees and edging closer to it. Slithering her hand around the end of the shaft, she brought her thumb from under to massage beneath the tip. He gasped at the stimulation.

Nocturnal continued the motion for a short while, but began to grow tired of waiting. Sliding her hand back to the base, the daedra brought her mouth close to him. She gave it a few licks, taking pleasure in teasing him, then finally took the plunge. He let out a loud groan at the new environment.

A new weight fell upon the bed – undoubtedly Azura. She coaxed him to fall back, which he easily obliged. Shifting back a bit, she dropped low to his face, her silver hair forming a curtain around the two. He caught a shimmer of the passion in her eyes before she closed their lips in a kiss, letting out a moan at the contact.

Finally, Azura felt the pleasure of indulging in a kiss with her object of infatuation. It felt better than she expected, Nocturnal's earlier workings must have warmed him up to the prospect of sharing such an intimate moment with a daedra. Wasting no moment, Azura deepened the kiss, giddily moaning when he not only accepted her, but fought for the lead as well. Still, Azura was a daedric prince, and would not give up power that easily. Thus, the two began a struggle for dominance.

The dragonborn still wasn't sure of the implications that intimacy with these two daedric lords would entail, but the more they progressed, the less he began to care. Why bother thinking when he had these twin beauties working him so well?

His kiss with Azura was momentarily broken as he felt Nocturnal bottom out on him. The sounds her mouth made only added to the fire he was feeling. Her tongue swirled around him as much as it could in her position, and then back up she went. He could hardly believe the vigor she displayed with her movements, as if the foreign object posed no hindrance on her motions.

And then it was over. Azura rose away from him and Nocturnal finished her ministrations, pulling away with a satisfying pop. He looked up to see the sisters remove their robes. Their bodies could only be described as magnificent. Nocturnal was surely the more voluptuous of the two, but the conservative nature of Azura's form was appealing in its own right.

"So, Dragonborn," Nocturnal began, "I believe it's time for you to make your choice. You have won our favor, now which one of us has won yours?" Before he could register what she meant, Azura spoke up.

"Please, sister. It's hardly a fair comparison, I haven't had as much time to interact with him as you have," She began her walk back to the foot of the bed. "And that being the case, I think I get the first round."

"I suppose," Nocturnal said. "After all, he should save the best course for last." The satisfaction of those words was enough to keep her compliant with getting the second turn

Azura, undeterred by her sister's quips, giggled in excitement. Slowly, she crawled up the dovahkiin's body, placing chaste kisses here and there. When she finally leveled with him, she joined their mouths, simultaneously positioning him against her opening. She played with it for a moment, teasing it across her folds, soaking it in her arousal. Finally, Azura rolled her hips down onto it, moaning into the dovahkiin's mouth.

She sat there for a moment, reveling in the excitement of finally sealing the deal with her champion. Her needs caught up, however, and she sat up right, beginning a slow roll up and down his length, moaning with each shift in position.

Nocturnal thought for a moment as to how she could join in, and finally settled on a course of action. Mimicking her sister earlier, she got onto the bed and crawled over to the dragonborn. Except, instead of aligning her face with his, she settled her nether regions over him. "Don't leave a woman hanging." She lightly scolded, and almost immediately felt his tongue go to work on her. Her moan timed in perfectly with one of Azura's, the other sister having just descended down onto his base for the umpteenth time.

Azura felt slightly vexed that Nocturnal was occupying the other half of her champion. While her sister was there, she wouldn't be able to experience the intimacy she had hoped to achieve whilst making love. Her thoughts were pushed away, however, when she felt his hands move to her rear, squeezing into the ample flesh as his hips began pistoning into her in time with her movements. She whimpered and began moving with renewed strength.

Nocturnal was lost in her own state of bliss. Thought she couldn't say she was reaching the same heights as Azura was, the precision with which the man below assaulted her folds and nub was a satisfactory substitute. Unable to resist, she ground her hips slightly against his face, amused when she felt herself bump up against his chin. Nevertheless, he was quick to reposition her and continue.

The dovahkiin's nose was assaulted with the scent of Nocturnal as he greedily devoured her. The situation he was in was one of absolute bliss. Not only was Nocturnal cooing sweet music above him, but the feeling of Azura's ass in his hands coupled with the pleasure of her riding atop him like a stallion was sending the man into sensory overload. He was beginning to hope she would finish soon, and hoping that daedra even could finish, otherwise he might end up upsetting these ladies.

His hopes were answered with a loud moan from Azura. Her essence washed down him as she hit her end hard. She fell back, panting hard; the dragonborn was practically able to see the stars in her eyes. She didn't have time to enjoy the post climax haze, because Nocturnal quickly shooed her off. Azura pouted, but offered little in the way of resistance, curling up to the side to descend from cloud nine.

"Well," Nocturnal smiled. "Now that she's done, I'd say it's my turn." The lady of night moved to the other edge and got down on all fours. "Come, my champion, show me what you can do."

The dovahkiin took his time getting into position, having to try and cool down a bit from Azura's previous go. Finally, he entered her, electing a long moan from the daedra. Grabbing her sides, he began a series of slow, shallow thrusts, trying to get a feel for a pace that would satisfy her, but wouldn't overload him.

Finally, he seemed to have found the sweet spot. Nocturnal was moaning nonstop, but he was relatively comfortable. He could probably go on for a good while like this. Confidence renewed, he moved his hands north, leaning over her and cupping the daedra's generous tits. He toyed with the nipples while his head dipped past her raven hair, his mouth suckling on her neck.

"Mnnn," Nocturnal sighed. "I would have never thought a mere mortal could be so proficient as to satisfy a daedra." She tried to speed him up, but his position over her gave the daedric lord little room to move.

The dragonborn was not unaware of her attempt, however, and decided to indulge her need. Letting out a satisfied grin that only he knew existed, he gave her tits one final squeeze and rose back up. His hands found new grip on her hips, and his thrusts started picking up speed and force.

"Oh, f-f-fuck!" Nocturnal let out. This new speed was quickly overtaking her reasoning. Soon, she was lost in the pleasure as he mercilessly pounded into her tunnel. Her arms gave out and she slumped onto the bed, her hips held up only thanks to his firm grip. She tried in vain to match his motions, to bring something to the table, but she was lost to his desires.

The dovahkiin panted as he slammed in and out of her. He hadn't intended to pick up speed this fast, but the lady before him was just too damn tempting. He was once again in a war of attrition, hoping that he wouldn't let lose before she did.

That thought quickly became of less concern when he noticed how problematic her new position was. Though he could still move, the overload that Nocturnal was in – and the slouch in her posture that resulted – made entry much less satisfying.

With an annoyed growl, the dragonborn pulled her closer to him. Lifting a shapely leg up, he slid up behind her. In this new position, he had easy access to most of Nocturnal's body. He took advantage of it without hesitation. One arm reached around behind her neck to fondle with her creamy breasts while the other, still holding the daedric lord's leg up, stretched for her shimmering pearl, working it in tandem with his thrusts.

Nocturnal gasped at the new position. The new range of contact was glorious and she reveled in each new feeling. Finally gaining a bit of her sense back, she tried again to match his motions, taking a hand up to accompany his on her twin peaks while the other reached back to find some solace in contact with him. He welcomed the contact, placing a few kisses along the arm that stretched back and grasped against his shoulders.

She needed something. Just a bit more to get her over the edge. Needyly, she cocked her head and torso around as much as he would allow, bringing her face as close as she could to his. The dovahkiin quickly caught on and obliged, meeting her the rest of the way. The two shared a passionate, if somewhat sloppy, kiss as he continued his assault into her.

The lady of night let out another moan. She couldn't hold it anymore. Her dam burst and she cried out, letting lose onto his cock. Spent, Nocturnal once again fell limp. He tried to keep moving, almost at his limit, but found the act much less satisfying now that Nocturnal was figuratively dead to the world.

Sighing, the dovahkiin pulled out. Before he could decide what to do with his pent up frustration, he felt arms warp around his waist, a kiss gracing his cheek. "Typical Nocturnal, she didn't even let you finish, did she?" Azura smiled. "Well, I can take care of that." She pulled his hand and led him to the head of the bed, laying down on the sea of pillows at the top.

"Do it however you want, my champion, you've earned it." She spoke softly, an odd sense of innocence pervading her normally powerful aura. The post coitus haze still dulled most of her brain.

The dragonborn smiled at her offer. "This'll do just fine." He said, making his way up and spreading her. There was something about the intimacy of this position that threw even more coal on the fire in his stomach. For the second time that night, he found solace in her, closing his eyes to fully take in the feeling of her warping and contorting around his intrusion.

Azura moaned at his entrance. She had meant what she said and would have obliged him in any way, but was happy that he had chosen this one. She brought her hands up and snaked around his neck as he waxed and waned in and out of her.

The dovahkiin reveled in the most primal form of pleasure. He slouched down on his forearms bringing himself closer to her tanned body and thrusting even deeper, though still at a deliciously slow pace. Azura shuddered. Unable to take it any longer, she brought her hand up to cup his face, leading him to her mouth where she engaged him in a zealous kiss.

The two played around for a while, neither feeling like getting too serious while venturing in and out of the other's mouth. That was, until the dragonborn began putting a bit more force into the end of each thrust. They still went slow, but each one sent a jolt through the daedra's body. She opened her eyes to see the coy look in his. He was doing that on purpose just to mess with her!

Not one to be outdone, she met each of his thrusts with a roll of her hips while simultaneously putting more effort into their kiss. The result was a dramatic increase in intensity for their love making. By this point, the dragonborn barely thought about keeping himself in check. He wanted to experience her completely. He picked up a bit of speed, one of his arms moving to her chest to fondle the mounds that lay there.

"Oh, mnnnn, I'm getting close." Azura moaned out, finally breaking their contact for much needed air. Those words brought a bit of a reality check to the dovahkiin.

"Yeah, me too." He replied as he sent another thrust through her. She bit her lip in response.

"Please," she pleaded, her legs sliding up against his sides. "Make me yours." The dovahkiin obliged, hiking them up farther and descending ever faster. The bed began to shake against the power he put into the motions.

"Oh, oh my – mnnnnn!" Azura moaned out. This was too much, she was about to–.

The dovahkiin let go of her legs, descending close to her and mashing his lips against hers. Within a handful of thrusts, she cried out. Locking her legs around his waist, she came again. Her reaction triggered his, and he spilled inside of her, shallowly thrusting as much as her grip would allow to force the rest out of him.

A moment passed, the two looking at the charcoaled embers in the other's eyes. He was completely satisfied, as was she. The intimacy of the experience had increased the end reward exponentially. Regretfully, and somewhat painfully, he pulled out of her, coaxing her legs – against her pleading – to let him go.

He fell back, his shaky arms barely able to support their weight. The dovahkiin could barely comprehend the events that had transpired. He had made love to not one, but two beautiful women, and daedra no less. Oh how Akatosh must be kicking himself for bestowing his blood unto the dragonborn, the amusing thought entered his mind. Now, he began to wonder: how would he answer these ladies, the question–

Nocturnal finally came to, tiredly shaking her head. She vaguely registered the renewed high on Azura's face, but thought little of it; she, too, was inebriated. Finally making eye contact with her champion, she gave him a tired smile. "So, dovahkiin, which one of us has won your favor?"

"I'm not sure," he replied with a small smile. "I don't think I've had enough experience to make my decision yet."

For now, that was an answer the sisters could live with.

* * *

**Sorry for those of you that came primarily for Nocturnal, in the process of writing, I ended up favoring Azura quite a bit more and had to add and expand on most of Nocturnal's scenes in my repasses. The original plot bunny just featured Azura, so if the Nocturnal felt like a bit of an afterthought, that would be why.**

**I've actually been sitting on this idea for a while, about a few months after my previous TES story. It wasn't until I finally got ahold of Týr's new album: "Valkyrja" (which I wholeheartedly recommend). It has a similar theme as this story and renewed my interest in the concept.**

**And now I kind of want to continue with this. I can imagine a few scenarios that would be fun to write, these two powerful ladies getting into a pseudo-fight over the dragonborn. If I were to do that, though, I don't think I could skate by with an ambiguous dragonborn, I'd need some more material to work with. That'd probably result in the use of a "canon" dragonborn (the nord you see in most promotional material). So tell me your feelings on this as well.**

**Not that anything is set in stone. My interests are insanely fickle, and I'm still working on a manuscript for an entirely different work, so don't get your hopes up (I give myself way too much praise).**

**tl;dr The author rambles entirely too much. Drop a review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
